


A small date

by ChronicallyStupid



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyStupid/pseuds/ChronicallyStupid
Summary: You were nervous and excited about your date with the young man you met earlier at the market.  The two of you hit it off pretty well, talking about your favorite produce and the dishes you liked to prepare.  The two of you had quite a bit in common: cooking, gardening, cards, rabbits, naps… it was quite interesting meeting someone else who shared things in common with yourself.  You closed your eyes, let out a shaky breath and let yourself get loose to ease the tension in your shoulders.  You held your head up high and puffed up your chest, opening the doors to the small café.





	A small date

**Author's Note:**

> Dared to write an X reader fanfic with my OC Hiroaki.

You were nervous and excited about your date with the young man you met earlier at the market. The two of you hit it off pretty well, talking about your favorite produce and the dishes you liked to prepare. The two of you had quite a bit in common: cooking, gardening, cards, rabbits, naps… it was quite interesting meeting someone else who shared things in common with yourself. You closed your eyes, let out a shaky breath and let yourself get loose to ease the tension in your shoulders. You held your head up high and puffed up your chest, opening the doors to the small café.

Quickly scanning the room, you could see that your date was already there. He picked the perfect seat. A small booth nestled in the corner, facing a window that overlooked a beautiful butterfly garden. You made your way to the back of the café to where the man sat and smiled,   
“I apologize for being late,” you said.  
 _“None at all. I am just early,”_ he said. _“Please. Take a seat?”_  
Upon the invitation, you sat in the booth across from your date and casually grabbed a menu.  
“I still hope I haven’t kept you waiting for too long?”  
 _“You did not. I have been here for all of 5 minutes.”_  
“Ah, that’s good…”

You grazed the menu and your eyes settled on the honey lychee milk tea and sesame buns filled with red bean paste. The thought of eating some delicious sweets made your stomach growl in anticipation. Your date ordered Hokkaido milk tea and red bean mochi ice cream. As well as an order of sunflower seeds for the both of you to nosh on until your small plates arrive.  
“So… Mr. Kagawa-“  
 _“Please… Call me Hiroaki.”_  
“So Hiroaki… How long have you lived here in Ma Huang?”  
 _“Ah. I have not lived in Ma Huang for a very long time. It is where I was born and where some of my childhood was. But alas I reside closer to the Lotus.”_  
“Oh I see I see. So, you are visiting.”  
 _“Yes. I like to come to the fresh markets here in Ma Huang. I find the produce to taste much better than in Lotus.”_

The drinks and small plates arrived and the two of you enjoyed the delicious tea and even more delicious food as you both talked about your interests and your typical grown-up small talk of events going on in the community and the state of the war. Bringing up the war made the two of you go quiet. You remember that even small little dates are only a distraction to the bigger threat that is happening outside these café walls.  
 _“Let us not dwell on such… unfortunate topics when we should be enjoying this momentary distraction…”_  
“Agreed. I’d much rather get to know more details about that incident you mentioned where the rabbit somehow ate all your greens and set your house on fire.”

Hiroaki burst out laughing, _“Ah. Yes, yes. That mischievous little thing that likes to scamper where he pleases… Well, it started with…”_

The two of you talked for hours, long after your drinks had run dry and your plates down to the last few crumbs. The sun began to dance in the horizon as the stars blinked awake to stretch their light and chase the sun.  
 _“As much as I hate to cut the fun short, it seems like it is late and that I should part ways with you dear.”_  
“It would seem so… I would like to do this again… I-IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO AS WELL.”  
 _“I will dream of the day”_

Hiroaki stood up, placed money on the table and offered his hand to yours. Without hesitation you took the young man’s hand and let him walk you to the doors. He gently kissed your forehead and said his parting words before walking towards the horizon, threatening to disappear like the sun.

You will count the days until you can see him again.


End file.
